Cosas de gatos
by Morthe
Summary: Que gato Prusia tuviera un secreto no era el problema, el problema era que dicho secreto era una de esas cosas que simplemente no debían de suceder.


**Cosas de gatos**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** Historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Gatos… gatos everywhere xD

* * *

Gato Prusia tenía un secreto. Uno bien gordo, uno que implicaba la deshonra social y la pérdida del respeto que a punta de garra se había ganado si es que alcanzase orejas extrañas.

Porque sí, era algo que definitivamente no se tomaría bien si llegase a ser de conocimiento público. Algo malo, algo incorrecto, algo que nunca debió de suceder pero que por esos giros a veces raros del destino terminó por sucederle justo a él. El gato más asombroso del barrio, el más inteligente, el más hábil, el más lindo y el más deseado por todas las gatitas (y gatitos) de la cuadra.

Aquel mismo gato que en ese preciso instante se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina, engullendo con glotonería un puñado grande de semillas de arroz para luego correr, con botín en boca, en dirección a la pequeña ventana convenientemente abierta que daba hacia el patio exterior de la casa.

- ¡Oye! – Escuchó entonces el grito su dueño – ¡Regresa aquí gato tonto! West me matará cuando sepa que no hice el arroz… ¡Oye!

Se detuvo en el marco de la ventana y miró por el rabillo del ojo la cara furibunda de su dueño, Gilbert, que acababa de subirse a la mesa de la cocina, en un afán por alcanzar al escurridizo gato.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Devuélveme lo que te comiste!

Gato Prusia suspiró. Él no era tonto, sabía que iba a estar en grandes problemas cuando regresara y que muy probablemente ese día no comería el atún especial que todos los miércoles la casa de neko Japón solía vender.

Pero no podía detenerse.

Saltó del marco de la ventana hacia el césped un par de metros más abajo y corrió con todo lo que daban fuerzas calle abajo. Gilbert aún estaba tras de él, gritando, rabiando y agitando el cucharón de palo con la mano.

Gato Prusia sentía que le pisaban los talones, por así decirlo, y sabía que si no hacía un esfuerzo extra su dueño, que era tan asombroso como él mismo, terminaría por alcanzarle y eso no podía permitírselo. Así que dándose ánimos a voz baja, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y apuró el paso.

Dio resultado, a medias, porque en consecuencia su dueño Gilbert también apuró el paso. Pero tal como dice el dicho, cuatro patas son mejor que dos, así después de unas cuantas cuadras la voz ya ronca de su dueño fue perdiéndose en la distancia hasta que finalmente no pudo escucharla más. Y gato Prusia, jadeante y sediento, aminoró el paso y se permitió unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y saber cuán lejos había llegado.

Los enormes edificios grises a cada lado de la calle le dieron la bienvenida con sus paredes sucias y cimientos que amenazaban por derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Las calles estaban llenas de basura, y un hedor ciertamente espantoso invadió sus asombrosas fosas nasales al apenas dar un par de pasos.

Sin duda un lugar tan lúgubre y hostil le indicaba, si no gritaba, que aquel no era lugar para gatos como él. Pero gato Prusia, que era experto en ignorar toda clase de señales, hizo lo mejor posible por no mirar a su alrededor y con la cabeza bien alta, caminó un par de cuadras más hasta que se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio abandonado.

El lugar en cuestión no tenía nada de especial, de hecho estaba igual de sucio y abandonado que el resto, pero contrario a sus principios gatunos ese era justo el lugar que venía buscando.

- ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando escogí este lugar? - Se reprochó mientras escalaba el monte de basura que se aglomeraba en la entrada y una vez en la cima, saltó hacia una ventana cercana y se coló por un agujero que un vidrio roto le proporcionaba.

El edifico tendría probablemente tres pisos, o quizás más, no lo sabía, ya que nunca había tenido la necesidad de llegar hasta la azotea. Después de todo, lo que buscaba se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que ir más allá que eso era en realidad una pérdida de tiempo.

El piso de madera podrida bajo sus patas crujía de forma amenazante y las ventanas rotas hacían lo propio dejando colar el viento que ingresaba en forma de un lamento fantasmagórico que le ponían los pelos de punta. "Aterrador" era la palabra perfecta para describir ese lugar, pero gato Prusia, que era todo menos cobarde, se repitió a si mismo que había visitado ese lugar ya varias veces y que por lo tanto no había nada que tener. Era su asombrosa persona después de todo, así que ignorando el sonido, caminó a paso seguro en dirección al balcón de al fondo de la habitación.

Y justo en una esquina, oculta entre la sombra que dejaba el sol a esa hora del día, se encontraban un montón de hojas y ramas dispuestas en un cúmulo que no tenía orden, pero que albergaba en el centro a un pequeño pollito que pió alegremente cuando vio llegar al gato.

- ¡Hey pequeño Gilbirt!, ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo el gato Prusia tras dejar todo el contenido que su boca albergaba en el suelo.

- ¡Pio pio! – Gilbirt se encargó de decir antes de seguir devorando el grano babeado sobre la madera.

- No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas, ¡saben horribles!

Hizo un mohín de disgusto y enfatizó sus palabras escupiendo a un lado los granos que aún se encontraban pegados en su boca.

Gato Prusia dejó al pollito comer tranquilo y se subió al borde del balcón para asolearse un poco mientras reía de las ironías que la vida gatuna le había preparado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Hace algún tiempo prometí que haría un fic que incluyera al awsome pollo Gilbird, así que… ¡aquí lo tienen! :D.

Probablemente la historia les resulte un poco (demasiada) corta, ¡lamento eso! En realidad este fic estaba pensado como un simple prólogo para una historia mucho más larga, pero la verdad es que no me convencía lo suficiente y no sabía si valía la pena o no hacerle más capítulos.

Si quisieran que lo continúe me dice y yo con gusto lo hago n_n

Bueno, ¡se cuidan! Y ya nos leemos en otra historia

Bye bye

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
